I Dunno
by A-Miraculous-Hogwarts-Demigod
Summary: Just a collection of eternal oneshots of meeting the PJO ships. T for possible language, and paranoia.


**I dunno.**

 **Disclaimer;**

 **Person: Do you-**

 **Me: No.**

 **Person: Are you-**

 **Me: Yes.**

 **Person: Okay then..**

Adrian's PoV

Hello there! I'm Adrian. I dare not say my last name in case you hunt me down and try to murder me. But, let's continue the story of how I met Percabeth.

It was a sunny day and I was hanging out with my two best friends. Annabeth, who was like my little sister, and Jake, who was like my brother. We were talking by our lockers since we had free period together, when suddenly there were small gasps.

Gracelyn, and Brooklyn Menteur, the school sluts were strutting down the hallway towards two boys. One had curly blonde hair from what I could see, and the other had messy black hair. I glance confusedly at Annabeth who slaps a hand to her mouth to stifle laughs.

She glances at me and Jake and grins,"Follow me, but don't say anything," And she's walking towards the two boys, pressed to the side. I glance at Jake, who shrugs, and we follow her.

Soon we're hidden to the side, listening to Gracelyn and Brooklyn flirt and try to look seductive towards the two boys, who looked very uncomfortable. I'm finally able to see more details on them too, so I should fill you in on that. The blonde has grey eyes, tan skin, and had some muscle going on.

The black headed boy had green eyes, tan skin, and, from what I've seen of the swim team, a swimmer build and probably a six pack going on.

Grey eyes finally speaks,"Um, do you know where we could find an Annabeth Chase?" Brooklyn frowns before sneering,"Oh her? The dumb attention seeking blonde?" She giggles, which sounds extremely annoying by the way. "Why don't you come with us instead?" Gracelyn purrs. Freakin' Purrs.

I literally wanted to facepalm at how stupid that was. So I did it mentally.

Green eyes narrowed his eyes. "Can you just tell us where she is?" He's beginning to look annoyed now. I look at Annabeth who has a hand over her mouth, trying to stop laughing. Me and Jake look at each other, very confused.

Gracelyn giggles again. My eardrums, someone please save me, and says,"C'mon, just come with us!" She bats her eyes and puffs out her chest. Both boys looked extremely weirded out, and that seemed to be the breaking point of Annabeth because she bursts into laughing, and I have to admit their faces were pretty funny.

Many eyes are now looking at the blonde who is now holding her gut from laughter When she's done she gasps out,"She's over here Seaweedbrain."

The blonde sprints over saying cheerfully,"Lil' sis!" Annabeth scowls grumpily as he hugs her and grumbles,"I'm older then you." He smirks and replies,"I'm still taller." Annabeth has a really sour look on her face Finally Green Eyes comes over grinning cheekily.

He leans down and kisses her cheek since he's a head taller then her. "Wisegirl," He greeted her.

"Seaweed Brain," She greets back pecking him on the lips. The Menteur girls looked shocked, and Gracelyn practically shrieks,"Are you _DATING_ her?!" Green eyes raises an eyebrow,"Yeah. Why?" Brooklyn replies sharply,"She's a nobody, duh! And she's just an ugly nerd! I mean, look at her friends!" She points to me and Jake.

The blonde boy slowly turns from where he was grinning at Annabeth towards the sisters. His face held no emotion but his eyes, which was pure anger. Ooh, silent anger face. Something Annabeth uses a lot.

"If you _ever_ , say that about my sister near me again, I will personally, make you life, a living _HELL."_ His eyes starred at the now shocked sisters. "Got that?" The both squeak, turn tail, and flee. Annabeth rolls her eyes,"I could've handled that perfectly fine by myself, Malcom."

Malcom shrugs,"At least it wasn't Percy." I just noticed that Percy was absolutely silent, with a rather scary calm look over his face, and a tight grip around Annabeth's waist.

Annabeth shrugs flicking Percy's nose,"By the way, Jake, and Adrian, this is my brother, Malcom, and my best friend and boyfriend, Percy. Perce, and Malc, meet Jake and Adrian, my friends." I give a small awkward wave and Jake just says 'sup'.

And that, everyone. Is how I met Percabeth.

 **I got bored. Oh and. Please give me some dares for my other story. PLease.. I need them so badly... Or things you want me to do for this. I'll probably end up doing AU oneshots in this too. so. Yeah**

 **-Miraculous Hogwarts Demigod**


End file.
